


Butterfly

by Megane



Series: Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Calling Card, Gen, Serial Killers, serial murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind shook, rattled, and rolled with theories, but they peeled him down to his very core. His working mind wandered. From the pool to daily life, he would impact the world with more than his theoretical beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Flutter free, little butterfly. Reach high into the sky.

Your beautiful look entrances them; they're so wonderfully transfixed by you.

But little do they know your nature.

 

Your fragility masks your true nature.

They know you to be eaten by so many, but they don't you know.

Little butterfly, take off your little mask.

 

Everything you've ever known has been wiped away, smeared in blood.

Despite your calculations, everything has gone off plan again.

Their loving, cheering voices have bent and twisted into screaming nonsense.

Sweet little butterfly, flap your pretty wings.

 

Soar high over their tear-stained bodies.

Glare down at those who've frowned on your potential.

You've theorized ways to crack their heads.

To stop on their throats.

To slit their bodies.

 

Upon learning your true nature, they've scoffed and jeered.  
But they've still gawked at you, confused at your beauty.

Make them all like one of you, caricatures of your haunting fragility.

 

And leave a bloody shadow before you fly, butterfly.

 

Fly.


End file.
